


Growing Pains

by Hetalia1912



Series: Making A Home [1]
Category: ASTRO (Band), TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - Crazy Sexy Cool (ASTRO Music Video), Foster Care, Friendship/Love, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Minor Kim Namjoon | RM/Min Yoongi | Suga, Orphanage, Orphans, Protective Bangtan Boys, Sneaking Around, Sneaking Out, Yoon Sanha-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 13:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18874483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912





	Growing Pains

**6:45 AM**

Jinwoo barley had enough time to react as Moonbin came running at home and tackled him to the ground. _Jesus this kid._ He thought to himself.

Before he could scold him though the younger boy got off him with a huge smile on his face."What are you so worked up about? "He asked,because if Moonbin was this excited about something,it must be a big deal.

"The new kid is coming in today!"

What new-oh.Right,that.

They had gotten the news a few days ago that another boy,a bit younger than them,was going to arrive soon.

Jinwoo just didn't think it would be  _this_ soon.

 


End file.
